Recently, factory automation, office automation, and home automation, etc. are being achieved by automation in which a device or machine, etc. moves or works for itself without depending on a human.
Among them, the factory automation (FA) automates jobs in a factory using a computer, and aims not only to automate product manufacturing such as design, assembling, processing, and factory control for a product by machine including the computer or a robot, but also to rationalize a circulation system for an order, production, and supply, etc. where a factory, each department in a company, and related companies are connected by an information communication system.
The office automation (OA) automates jobs done in an office such as writing, storage, and delivery of a document using a computer or a facsimile.
The home automation (HA) attempts to create a pleasant living environment by furnishing electronic technology and a microcomputer to all aspects of home life, and aims not only for efficiency of home life such energy saving, but also for safety and convenience in such as crime prevention, visual communication, and home banking.
The factory automation means pure automation, the office automation means convenience, and home informatization means information and security.
On the other hand, out of such automation in a specific place, as a smartphone is diffused, it is anticipated that a personal automation age will arrive in the future.
This personal automation is automation in personal life or jobs, etc., and aims for automation proper to personal lifestyle or a situation in which an individual encounters.
Such personal automation is a concept of not only pure automation, convenience, information, and security, but also relief (safety) added to elementary concerns of humans.
For example, another meaning of the personal automation is to get out of minute concerns about robbery or loss of personal belongings such as an umbrella, shoes, a book, a handbag, diary, and a bag or losing a child, a pet dog, or a dotard, and to mellow out personal life.
Therefore, a separate device is required to enable propagation of such personal automation to be cheaply realized by interaction with a typical smartphone through wireless communication.